


The Daughter No One Knew

by thecolouryes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby, Character Development, Pregnancy, Sickness, death of a child, explanation for cissy's spoiling draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecolouryes/pseuds/thecolouryes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is much about the past we don’t know. Those we lose make us protective of those we have. A character study/introspective that attempts to explain why Cissy is so overly protective of her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daughter No One Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted a good explanation for why Cissy was so incredibly protective of and so spoiled her son. I also thought it a wee bit odd that the Malfoys only had one child.
> 
> Lucia has existed for a very long time. A very, very long time. It's a long story how she came to be, but essentially she is Draco's sister in an AU that was also a self-insert for me. However, this is the closest to making her canon as I can get.

She knew she had missed her last two periods, but didn’t want to act on this knowledge. Her mother had told her time and time again not to wait until her third missed period; that was three months of unmonitored development, but here she was about to do just that.

Well, she had been about to go on like that, but she had decided to placate the nagging voice in the back of her head with a negative pregnancy test. The only glitch in this plan was that the test, in actuality, read positive.

With a sigh, she sat down to write a letter to her mother with the news and recalled, with a horrible jolt that brought her to tears, that her mother had been killed.

*

It took a second positive test – one of far higher quality, which also told her that a girl was growing in her uterus – to prove the situation to her. She had a fleeting desire to write to her sister Andy, as the woman she’d purposefully lost contact with already had a child, but the moment passed.

Instead, she wrote to Bella. Not looking for the advice one would expect of an older sister, but in an obligatory relaying of information way. Bella didn’t understand the joy of children.

*

While waiting for her daughter’s time to come, she struggled over a name. None of the family names worked for her. She saw her as a light against the backdrop of death and destruction that characterised these trying times, not as a continuation of things past.

One of her acquaintances, in an attempt to shut her up, suggested the feminisation of her husband’s name. The name worked much better than the acquaintance had originally intended, and so it stuck.

*

Lucia Callidora Malfoy was born amidst a volley of tears, joy, and certain death somewhere, the last courtesy of the Death Eaters.

* *

As Cissy watched her daughter grow, the world darkened around them. Lucia became the perfect distraction. She facilitated her mother’s transformation from a teenager trying to prove she was just as good as her sister to a mother who, for the first time in her life, had someone else’s future to worry about.

Meanwhile, the line between ally and enemy was becoming skewed. There were rumours going around that her little cousin Regulus, who had only just come of age, was planning a quiet rebellion against the Dark Lord.

Despite the private misgivings that sprang up when she considered her daughter’s future, she was raising Lucia to be a perfect little Death Eater.

*

At the close of Lucia’s second summer, things started going wrong. Cissy received word from her aunt that her cousin, and soon after, her uncle, had died. That year, her father died, leaving her a twenty-four-year-old orphan.

Lucia, too, was not her normal self. What had been a happy, cheerful baby was turning into a quiet, lethargic toddler.

*

Five words of what the Healer told her stuck. No more, no less, because these were the only ones that mattered: ‘incurable’ and ‘two months to live.’

There were a few things she could do, but the Healer had simply told her to make these last few weeks the happiest and best they could be.

*

A week before the Healer’s sentence, the smile that Cissy had managed to coax to her daughter’s face stopped showing. She stopped eating altogether, and none of her favourite toys could inspire her to play.

Cissy knew the Healer had been right.

*

Lucia outlived the Healer’s sentence by six days, but she still died.

They buried her on the twentieth of November, by the grandparents she had never met.

Cissy made herself a vow to never let such a thing happen to her again.

* * *

But somewhere amidst the confusion and loss was the knowledge that she had missed her last two periods.


End file.
